1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automatic control technology, and particularly to a server and a method of controlling automated guided vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated guided vehicles (AGVs) are mobile robots used in industrial applications to move materials around a manufacturing facility or a warehouse of a factory. AGVs often follow fixed tracks, which may consist of markers and electrical wires in the floor. However, at present, controlling movement of the AGVs is done manually. For example, the movement route of an AGV is often set by an engineer of the factory, and the starting and ending of the movement of the AGV is often determined by an operator in a production scene of the factory.